Bound To You
by 1unusedacountof100000000000000
Summary: Don't give away your heart to quickly.  Don't expect him to come back once he's left.


_Sweet love, Sweet love_

_Trapped in your love_

For some explicit, unexplainable reason, Caterina Valentine was in love with Beckett Oliver. All her life, people had told her to hold onto her heart. She always thought she had done such a great job. Why then did he steal her heart away from her so easily?

Why was it so easy to fall in love with him?

_I've opened up, unsure I can trust_

_My heart and I were buried in dust_

I watch from the sidelines as she kisses him and I know. I know that he loves her and I can't bring myself to hate either one of them for it. I'm happy that they found eachother. Jade deserves someone like Beck. Beck deserves someone like Jade.

But don't I deserve someone too?

_Free me, Free us_

No matter all my efforts to get him out of my head, I just can't. He's like some annoying mosquito, buzzing constantly in my ear. Every time I try to push it away I always miss my target. Instead it's almost like I'm pushing away other parts of myself.

What can I do to move on?

_You're all I need when I'm holding you tight_

_If you walk away I will suffer tonight_

Despite Tori's obvious delight and adoration and Robbie's happiness and excitement, I feel nothing. When Robbie kisses me on the cheek, it's like... like air touching my cheek. Nothing feels different. So tonight, unable to contain myself, I hurry over to Beck's. Maybe he can tell me what to do and lead me in the right direction.

He does seem to be pretty good at the whole relationship stuff with Jade, right?

_I found I man I can trust_

_And boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

Finally I can feel something between Robbie and me! Finally it's worth dating him! Because every time he holds my hand or his lips brush my skin, this look enters Beck's eyes. He doesn't like it and I know it!

Maybe it's better not to move on, right?

_Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_I've finally found my way_

Sometimes I feel bad at the way I revel in all of Beck's attention. Sometimes I feel bad at the way I feel when he talks to me. But he is Jade's boyfriend and she does get him most of the time.

Isn't it okay for me to spend time with him too?

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to you_

He loves me, he told me so. I just knew it. I mean someone can't love someone else so much without the other one loving them back, right? This relationship, love stuff can be so confusing.

And yet it's so, sweetly simple.

_So much, so young, I've faced on my own_

_Walls I built up become my home_

_I'm strong and I'm sure there's fire in us_

For some reason it doesn't bother me anymore. It doesn't bother me that Beck has Jade and I love him. He's been so happy lately, probably because he has both of us. But that doesn't matter to me, because I have him and that's all I need.

Or at least so I thought.

_Sweet love, so pure_

Even the deepest friendship and the purest love can't avoid the fire of jealousy. It was Jade that was aroused first. She didn't like that Beck seemed to be spending so much time with me. She tried to take him away.

I should have known it would never last.

_I catch my breath_

_We're just one beating heart_

He chose me. I cried for hours over the delicious, romantic irony. I finally have him all to myself.

Could I ask for anything more?

_And I embrace myself_

_Please don't tear this apart_

At first he seems so distant. I think he misses her and it hurts me. Aren't I enough? But I back off for the while, allowing him to get used to the prospect of being away from her. I mean, they were together for over two years.

I miss Beck, where has he gone?

_I found a man I can trust_

_And boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_I've finally found my way_

I'm finally in that world of white that I've always dreamed of. In fact, it's all like a dream. He's waiting at the end of the isle, the only splash of color in the entire mile radius. Beck has the only black tux in the place. Man does he look stunning, standing on the snow white stage, surrounded by spotless flowers.

Could I be happier?

_I am bound to you_

And forever shall I be bound to him.

_I am bound to you_

Finally, he is all mine.

_Suddenly the moments here_

_I embrace my fears_

_All that I have been carrying all these years_

Perfection never lasts. When I finally felt secure, like nothing could ever take him away, that's when something does.

Why did she have to come back into our life now?

_Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall?_

"It's either her or me!" I cried out against my will. Somehow I knew what his answer was before he even spoke. I just know him. He'd already picked me once, now it was time to pick someone else.

That happened to be her.

_Fall_

"Kitty..." he sounded heartbroken but he's always been a good actor. "I love her. You don't know how much I want to choose you but I can't."

My best friend, the love of my life, how you have torn me apart.

_I can trust and boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

I love him, I always have. That's why I sign the papers and watch, with a blank expression, as he packs up and leaves me. Believe it or not I still love her too. It's like we're back at the beginning.

Except he's not coming back to me.

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_And finally found my way_

I spent the rest of my life waiting for him. Waiting for him to come back. I was like an abandoned puppy, forever left waiting for my owner to return in a dark, damp alley. In a caged pound, the only reason able to stand it is the prospect of him walking through that door, returning for me.

I was inexplicably in love with him, unable to break the chains that kept me connected to him.

_I am bound to you_

_I am, oh I am_

Since the first day I laid eyes on him, I was bound to him for all my life.

_I'm bound to you_

But he was never bound to me.

**Eh? Thought? I'm very proud of myself. Also I haven't seen the movie Burlesque, so I don't know the story line of anything, I just love Christina Aguilera and this song!**

**So the regular please review. Also, I've been doing a lot of writing so there is sure to be a lot more oneshots/songfics coming up soon!**

**XBrokenSanityX**


End file.
